A Haunted Castle
One day, a boy, by the name of Relnem, was walking through the empty Istilian streets with his friend, Lenak. Relnem was known for being a selfish, arrogant, and obnoxious boy. Lenak, on the other hand, only played with Relnem because no one liked him. Lenak was walking alongside Relnem when he started getting scared. Lenak wanted to go home, but Relnem wouldn't allow it. After being asked why he wanted to go home, Lenak admitted to his only companion that he was afraid, which caused Relnem to scream at Lenak that they could not return because they were running away. Relnem told Lenak to wait while he scouted the area for guards. Relnem ran up ahead when he noticed something strange. He came across Castle Istle, with the main gate wide open. He stared at the open gate for a few minutes but being the arrogant and proud boy he was, he walked his way over to the gate. When he got inside, he noticed that the main hallway was more of a narrow room and there was one other door and to Relnem's confusion, this door had the image of a human face carved into it. Relnem felt a horrible feeling, as if the face was alive. Right then, it had a very unnervingly blank expression on it. Disturbed by this sudden weirdness, Relnem turned around to leave the castle, only to find that the gate was nowhere behind him. Coming to the fact that he must be must go through the only other one, he walked forward. At first, when he went to open this door, he realized that he didn’t want to know what was behind it, he decided not to open the door and to find another way out, when he turned his head, and he saw writing. It read, "You are welcome to leave, unless you are scared." Surpised by the strange words, he went to grab the handle when he heard a horrible screech, it got louder and louder until he blacked out. When he woke up, he noticed that he was now back at the part of the room near the doorway. He began to feel scared when he looked in front of him to see the door, but now it was different. The face on the door looked alert, bearing a shocked expression and it was now about 20 ft away. The writing on the wall had changed to, "What is wrong, are you scared?". Relnem was starting to get scared, but tried to keep himself happy by thinking of it as a joke. Then he heard it again. It got louder and louder as he tried to somehow ignore his fear. The screeching had begun once again. Again, Relnem lost consciousness. He woke up again and felt like he was going to be sick when he saw that the room had changed. He saw that the face is now only 10 ft away, and he could see the features. It looked sad, almost crying in a way. The words had changed again this time saying, "You will regret this". He soon realized that the room was getting smaller and out of fear, he fainted again. Relnem woke up, he knew that the room was too small for him to even stand up. He kept his eyes shut, trying his hardest not to open them, but somehow out of curiosity he did. The face was now right in front of his own, looking right into his eyes, with an angry expression, he didn't want to look at the writing, but he was curious to what it said. "You should have opened the door, must my castle teach you a lesson?" He looks at the face as it suddenly let out a loud screech. Relnem met this screech with a loud scream of his own, for the very last time he closed his eyes. Lenak , hearing the scream, runs around in fear trying to find Relnem and came to find the gate, open wide. He assumed that Relnem was in there. He walked through the gate to see the main room with a lonely door at the end. Lenak , being an innocent kid, thought that Relnem was behind the other door and ran to it. Lenak stood there for what seemed like an eternity to gaze at the blank face on the door, when he noticed the writing above the door "You are welcome to leave, unless you are scared." Lenak , not thinking about the consequences, opened the door and walked through it without any hesitation. He opened his eyes to find himself in his own bedroom. Lenak was relieved to be back at home. After falling asleep, Lenak had a dream; he heard screaming. "I'm sorry! Forgive me! Forgive me!" This woke Lenak up. He sat in his bed thinking about what had happened the night before when he was walking through the woods, but then he thought to himself. Where was Relnem?